narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayaka Chouwa
Ayaka Chouwa (Chouwa, Ayaka ''調和絢花) is an fictional character that is an OC created for the Anime and Manga series ''Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, ''and related media. Ayaka is a talented Kunoichi living in Konohagakure and the daughter of a clan leader. She was created and designed by ''SweetCandySoftMelody'' on Photobucket and Youtube. Background/Past Ayaka is the only child of her parents; Chii Chouwa and Kai Chouwa; whom is the head of the clan. Ayaka demonstrated an interest in the Ninja arts early in life. Her father, Kai, is the current leader of the clan; born into his position. Kai lost many of his close shinobi friends during missions of his life. Because of this he is very protective of Ayaka and originally, did not want Ayaka to become a ninja. However he decided to let her because she is his only child and he wanted the leadership of the clan to stay in the family. Due to being an only child, and the child of the clans head family, Ayaka received a lot of attention growing up. She was praised for her perfect use of her genjutsu, her high intelligence, respectful nature and willingness to learn. Her father worked her hard so that she would become strong, have a very low chance of getting hurt in battle, and be a good leader. Ayaka’s parents adore her endlessly. Her father teaches her about how important it is to be determined and diligent and all areas of life and never take the easy way out. He is a very serious person; much like herself, so sometimes he forgets to let her take a break or to praise her accomplishments, but he loves his daughter very much. Her mother always makes sure to remind her father when she needs a break and is there to congratulate Ayaka. Ayaka was trained hard from a young age and in response is very strong and intelligent now. She wants to make her parents as proud as she can possibly make them. Personality 'General: Ayaka is rather passive and keeps quiet when not in the company of close friends; though she is not shy, she is reasonably social with other children her own age. She is poised and polite, and very obedient of her parents and other superiors, and never talks back. She always uses proper name suffixes. Ayaka does what is expected of her and is a hard worker. She works hard to please her parents with both her ninja skills and her studies. She is kind and willing to help people in need. Ayaka makes good judgments usually because she takes her time analyzing situations and is cautious. She is very loyal to those she is affiliated with and cannot easily have her morals corrupted. She all around has a calm demeanor and is happy for what she has. She is a very determined ninja and diligent in all she does. Ayaka has a strong will and work ethic, and she takes her father’s lessons very seriously and doesn’t step out of line often if at all. She is quick-witted, easily taught and a very docile person. Ayaka is extremely respectful to all people she meets unless they have done something to lose her respect. Adults and parents are found of her due to her lack of rebellious activities, and respect for her elders. She is very considerate and respectful with her speech and the things she says. Ayaka comes off as quiet, calmed, reserved but confident, sophisticated and self assured; which makes her seem quite mysterious to other children she meets who are her age. She isn’t very facially expressive but doesn’t mask her emotions either. A setback in her personality is she might be too passive and reserved; especially for someone who is to hold a position of power. While she definitely always has an opinion she rarely states it since she prefers to keep her personal opinions to herself and keeps her disagreements quiet. Ayaka is rarely gets angry but can become frustrated in certain intense situations. She dislikes being involved with drama and conflict. She prefers to never take sides in others arguments and disagreements. On missions she prefers to be cautious and avoids battles when they are not necessary and she never underestimates an opponent. All together Ayaka, is a charming, pleasant, very likeable and amiable young girl who has many pleasant, good-natured personal qualities. '''Morals: As stated Ayaka is very obedient and respectful of her superiors. She dislikes when others become to rebellious or disrespectful of them without very justifiable reason. She is very loyal and family means a lot to her. She greatly dislikes when people openly and willingly go out of their way to hurt others. In fact she can be quite sensitive about it and get hurt easily. Ayaka has many other morals that come from her religion. Ayaka was raised Shinto and believes in both Kami , Ancestor Veneration, and the Afterlife. Purity is one of the fundamental virtues of Shinto ethics. There are two significations of purity. One is outer purity or bodily purity and the other inner purity or purity of heart. If a man is endowed with true inner purity of heart, he will surely attain God-realization or communion with the Divine. Ayaka also practices Misogi harai (water purification) with the use of waterfalls. Sincerity is also the guiding ethical principle of Shinto that Ayaka believes in. Ayaka also takes the Ten Precepts of Shinto rather seriously. Though spirituality is very important to her, she does not care if other people practice or believe in it. 'Characteristics: ' Calm, Passive, Reserved, Quiet, Kind, Polite, Extremely Obedient, Respectful, Observant, Analytical, Cautious, Docile, Loyal, Religious, Spiritual, Empathetic, Determined, Diligent, Motivated, Grateful, Confident, Self-Assured, Charming, Pleasant, Amiable, Reasonable, Forgiving, Pure, Innocent, Slightly Naive, Sophisticated, Mature, Sincere, Serious, Humble, Tolerant, Touchy(easily hurt), Good-Natured, Likes and Dislikes 'Favorite Hobby:' Studying Herbology (botanical medicine) 'Other Hobbies:' Training w/ Kai, Gardening w/Chii, Playing her flute , Shopping w/ Ino, Prayer, Being w/ friends 'Fears:' Disappointing her family 'Ambition:' To become a well respected leader of her clan, To make Peace with her cousin 'Biggest Value: ' Family, Doing right thing 'Favorite Food: ' Fuji Apples , Figs , Udon 'Least Favorite Food: ' All types of Sashimi , Sushi 'Favorite Color(s): ' Purple and Silver 'Favorite Animal: ' Birds, because of the music they make. Her favorite is the Bush Warbler 'Other Likes: ' Her Family, Roses, Sleepovers, Animals, Nature, Music, Combing her hair 'Other Dislikes:' Judgment, Disrespect, Profanity, Sarcasm, Unnecessary Violence, Irresponsibility 'Quote: ' “Whatever the problem is, Love is the answer.” Clan 'Abilities:' The Chouwa(literally meaning “Harmony”) Clan is a very unique clan with high skills in Genjutsu. The Chouwa clan’s abilities are based on musical sound waves and manipulating an opponent’s sense of hearing. With proper technique the user can manipulate opponents hearing. The clan can manipulate the musical sounds in the world around them making the opponent not be able to hear at all or have hearing intensified so highly that they become disoriented, confused and have such severe head pains that they cannot focus. The clan can also make it sound as if they are attacking from a different direction or all directions at once by manipulating the sound. The user can manipulate the hearing of just one person or an entire group of people. Members of the clan are impervious to the abilities and hear normally when the jutsus take place. The effects are especially strong when channeled from one particular controlled source. Because of this members of the clan usually have a signature small instrument they use in battle such as pan flutes, small cymbals, triangles, ocarinas, hand harps etc. Some of the clan members wear their instruments such as various bells, small drums slung over the body, wind chimes or other tiny instruments. Another ability is a ninjutsu “''Chouwa Telepathy Technique''” that allows the user to communicate telepathically with another person. This can be extremely useful but has its drawbacks. It can only be done between members of the clan, between only two members, and can only be done with the use of an instrument. The instrumental notes are used to send a complex melodic code to the other. The Chouwa clan is also known for a mastery in chakra control. The clan lacks in ability to cause severe physical damage with use of force/strength and also lacks in taijutsu. 'Kekkei Genkai:' The Sacchigan is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai wielded by the Chouwa clan. The Sacchigan somewhat “perfects” the users five senses for a short period of time. For sight; it gives the user somewhat of a “zoom” ability to see things from far away, and tiny objects, in a range of no more than 35 feet. For hearing; it gives the user extra-sensory hearing allowing the user to hear very soft sounds from far away, about a quarter of a mile. It also gives the user extra sensory taste and smell. This can come in handy for locating people based on scent and tasting the earth, or to find how close water is. The Kekkei Genkai is powerful and unique but has major downfalls. The ability can only last a couple minutes at most. The ability drains a lot of energy, strength, and stamina the second it is turned on and continues to drain the longer it is used. This can render the user useless in a battle after it’s done being used. If it is overused; used for longer than the body can handle or used incorrectly the user will fall unconscious without warning. So the clan members only use it in dire situations for only a minute or so. Another downfall is that it also advances the sense of touch. This works against the user because if they are hit or injured in battle they will feel the pain ten-fold. All members of the clan inherit the kekkei genkai usually sometime around mid adolescence or early puberty. 'Genetics:' The Chouwa clan members are known for typically having very dark toned hair, pale-to-porcelain skin tones and very unique eye color iris shade. The eye color shades in the clan include shades of purples, golds, yellows, oranges, pinks, reds, silvers and even white. There are very few exceptions and is extremely rare to see someone in the clan with naturally occurring light hair, tanned-to-dark skin, or blue, green, hazel or brown eyes. These genetic traits only occur if one of the members parents were of a different clan 'Religion:' Unlike the majority of Clans; the majority of the clan members are centralized under a certain religion. The Chouwa clan have a sturdy belief system in Shintoism . The Chouwa have the deepest respect for the Kami, Benzaiten , which makes the clan have a deep respect for music for not only as battle practice but as an art. Each member practices instrumentals or singing as a way of pleasing this particular Kami. Though most of the Clan believes in Shintoism; no one is punished or frowned down upon for not following the belief system or for not doing certain Shinto practices. This is because in Shintoism typically does not require professing faith to be a believer or a practitioner. The belief of everything having a Kami the clan also has a strong respect for the beauty of nature 'Other:' Kai Chouwa is the current head of the clan. Clan leaders are usually the most well suited child of the current leading family. This is only not the case if the children are deemed unfit to lead by the majority of the clan; then a child of the closest relative family would be considered. If they are deemed unfit then a new family will be voted into lead position. The Chouwa clan has a very large compound. Geographically the Chouwa clan has a compound directly on the outskirts of Konohagakure but is close enough that it is still considered part of the village since it is in short walking distance. The Chouwa clan has a close relationship with the Kutsuu Clan, and for years have usually teamed up with each other. Relationships 'Family: ' OCKai Chouwa(Father): Kai is Ayaka’s father. They are very close, and Ayaka wishes to please him as much as possible. They bond over training and he has been training Ayaka hard since she was six years old. Sometimes he trains her too hard but it’s only to bring out the best in her. Kai expects a lot out of his daughter but is very proud of her and all her accomplishments. She wants to live up to her father’s expectations and make him proud . Kai appreciates his daughters obedience, politeness, and respect. He does joke that Ayaka is overly respectful. She often formally bows to him since he is the clan leader. Though he insist that this is unneeded since she is his daughter. He is similar to Ayaka in his seriousness, diligence, confidence and sophistication. He unknowingly puts a lot of pressure on his daughter to be perfect but Ayaka never comments on this. His instrument is a taiko drum . OCChii Chouwa (Mother): Chii is Ayaka’s mother. She is very feminine and docile. She has hemophilia which is why she was never a ninja. She didn’t mind this, so she became interested in botanical medicine to contribute to her clan. This is knowledge she passed down to Ayaka. She loves her family very much. Chii worries that her husband is too aggressive with Ayaka but usually doesn’t usually comment on it. Chii is very thankful that her daughter didn’t inherit her health problem that she lost her twin sister, Chizu, too. Chii loves to garden and play her flute with Ayaka. She can also play the Koto. She loves animals, nature and poetry very much as well. She is similar to her daughter in her purity, innocence, empathy, charm and spirituality. She also works as a Shrine Maiden and wears the traditional Miko when she is performing her tasks. Chii is well known for her beauty, respectful nature, and innocence. Chii rarely calls Ayaka by her actual name; preferring to call her affectionate names like “darling”, “sweetheart”, “my sweet child” or “my little princess.” She and Ayaka have the same physical features and personality. Ayaka becomes more like her more and more as the years go on; which donned Ayaka the nickname, “Chibi-Chii.” Chii has a pet female rabbit named Haiku. Her instrument is a Shinobue Fue . OCKikyo Chouwa ( Second Cousin): Kikyo is Ayaka’s second cousin; as their father’s were cousin. She and Ayaka are almost exact opposites in personality; she is loud, rebellious, enthusiastic, expressive and silly. However, she is also very tom-boyish, friendly and sociable. Despite not having many of personality traits in common she is Ayaka's best friend and has been for their entire lives. They are always there to support each other when the other needs them. Her instrument is an Ocarina . OCSho Chouwa ( First Cousin) *''main antagonist*'': Sho Chouwa is Ayaka’s maternal first cousin. He is stoic in expression and is outwardly calm and reserved. Sho is not a ninja; he was not allowed because he inherited his mother’s hemophilia. So his father and Ayaka’s father forbade him from becoming a shinobi; deciding that it was too risky. Becoming a Shinobi is all Sho ever wanted. Since he was not allowed to he became very angry, cruel, tenacious and cynical. His anger and disappointment over this he often took out on Ayaka growing up. He became very resentful of her and also very jealous; he eventually grew to hate her. His jealousy stemmed from her having everything she ever wanted. She was allowed to be a ninja, was praised by her clan for her abilities and personality. He also is jealous that Ayaka has Chii. His mother (Chii’s twin sister, Chizu)died during childbirths due to her severe hemophilia. Sho started to train in secret at a young age. He almost died a few times but eventually grew to get great dexterity. He became great at ninjutsu and taijutsu(much better than Ayaka), and decent at genjutsu. He also has high stamina, seal knowledge and is very intelligent. Because of these unnoticed accomplishments he’s grown very arrogant. Sho is jealous he wasn’t born into the head family. He believes is much more capable and talented than Ayaka. Sho is certain he would be a much better clan leader than his cousin. No one, not even Ayaka wass aware of his abilities or feelings. Since Ayaka values family all she has wanted was to make peace with her cousin since she is fully aware of his resentment against her. His instruments are a whistle and a harmonica . 'Friends/Acquaintances: ' CanonIno Yamanaka: Ayaka’s friend of two years. They were acquaintances at the ninja academy, but became closer after Sakura Haruno ended her friendship with Ino. They met through their mothers. Chii often took Ayaka to the Yamanka flower shop to get plants for their gardening and botanical medicinal teachings. Ayaka admires Ino’s confidence, comeliness and is very impressed by her clans jutsus. She dislikes her fangirlism over Sasuke, she thinks it’s quite silly. The two are very close despite their differences and rarely fight; they have a very loving friendship. CanonInoichi Yamanaka: Ayaka’s acquaintance. She’s met him multiple times while hanging out at Ino’s house. She likes his indulgent and gentlemanly disposition. He reminds her of her own father. CanonChōji Akimichi: Ayaka’s friend of a few months in Part 1. She became his friend through Ino. Ayaka finds Chōji to be very kind, polite and caring. She also finds him to be humorous and enjoys his company. One reason Ayaka enjoys being his friend is she often looks to him with advice over dealing with nervousness over being leader of her clan one day; since Chōji is slated to become the sixteenth leader of his clan. She wishes Chōji was more confident in himself. CanonSakura Haruno: Ayaka’s acquaintance. She doesn’t mind Sakura too much. She thinks she seems like a caring, loving person. However, Ayaka is turned off from talking to her. She thinks it’s mean how she hits and treats Naruto. CanonSasuke Uchiha: She has never personally talked to him but had class with him in the academy. She is impressed with his skills and thinks he is very talented, she dislikes him though. She doesn’t like his cold exterior, cruel nature and his apathy and arrogance turns her off. Ayaka also suspects he has a superiority complex which rubs her the wrong way, especially because of her beliefs of the equality of people and Kami being superior. Though she is not particularly fond of Sasuke she doesn’t hold any haste against him and is sad when he leaves Konoha for Orochimaru she is saddened. CanonNaruto Uzumaki: Ayaka’s acquaintance. She has had a few conversations with him. She admires his ambition and moral values. She also likes his exuberance and love for his friends because it reminds her of her friends Ino and Kikyo. 'Team: ' OCTenshi Kutsuu(Teammate): Ayaka’s acquaintance at the academy, who is now one of her closest friends. They care for and support each other very much. She finds Tenshi to be a charming and supportive young boy whom she is glad to have as her closest male friend. The two level out each other’s negative points and care for each other very much. Tenshi develops a crush on Ayaka early in their friendship. He finds her to be amiable and admires her very much. However he comes to realize that Ayaka is not interested in being in a relationship and what she really needs is friendship and support, not romance. Tenshi is able to get over his crush on her in order to be there in the way she really needs him to be. OCOsamu Shinigami(Teammate): Ayaka and Osamu are pretty good friends. They both care for each other and have fun in each other’s company. Ayaka does get irritated with him sometimes though. He can be very rebellious, irresponsible and often disrespectful. It took her a while to get used to this part of his personality. OCUzumaki Zen(Sensei): Ayaka’s sensei. She is very fond of him, respectful to him and likes him very much. Zen is impressed by Ayaka’s abilities and her maturity. He makes sure the rest of team realizes that she should be left in charge if he isn’t present or incapacitated at anytime on a mission. Appearence ''' Part 1: Genetics: Ayaka stands at 145.2cm and weighs 34.28kg. She is skinny in appearance; almost scrawny. She has a small build, has small breast and narrow hips. She is also short in stature and is thin and lean. Ayaka has a heart-shaped face that is framed neatly by her long, thick, pure black hair that is worn in loose waves. It hangs to the middle of her hips and has thickly fringed wavy side bangs on both side. She has very pale skin that contrast with her dark hair, rosy cheeks and light pink lips. In terms of her face; she has thin eyebrows, a small nose and plump lips. Ayaka also has distinctive large, round, light lilac-lavender tone eyes with a tint of blue and long dark black eyelashes. Ayaka’s eyes become a deep gold color when her dōjutsu is activated. All in all Ayaka is usually considered a very pretty, unique looking young girl. Wardrobe: Ayaka wears a short white and dark purple dress that is cut off on the sides that make leg openings. On the back of her dress she has her clan symbol stitched in. She wears matching bell-sleeved arm warmers tied in place with dark purple ribbons. This is complimented with matching opaque white thigh-high stockings tied in place with dark purple ribbons. Under her stockings she wears bandages wrapped around her legs. Under her dress she wears a lilac colored long sleeved shirt with a collar, and short white bandage shorts. Underneath her shirt she wears a bandage bra and underneath her bandage shorts she wears black briefs. A blue shuriken holster is placed over her bandage shorts on her right leg. Over her dress she wears a bright purple obi. Her obi is worn with the bow on the back and has light colored nature designs. On the middle of the obi bow her clan sign is stitched in. Ayaka can also be seen sporting standard black ninja shoes, a standard hip pouch(when on missions), and a white frilly ninja headband as a hair band. On her hair band she has four silver bells attached, two on each side. '''Part II: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Abilities 'Physical:' Along with the rest of her clan Ayaka uses her sound based genjutsus. She’s worked hard on mastering her genjutsu since she was a child. She currently excels with it and also excels in technique and intelligence. She is also reasonably good at seal knowledge and ninjutsu. However since she has payed so much attention to these specific areas; taijutsu, speed, stamina, and force have suffered. Since Ayaka has such poor strength and taijutsu she so sticks to mid-to-long range fighting. Physical attacks with the use of her body provide little to no damage(depending on the opponent). She does not have the proper flexibility or balance to be good with taijutsu; and in fact she can be quite clumsy in battle. She will usually use her genjutsu abilities to confuse and disorient her opponent and then her teammates will come in and attack with taijutsu and/or ninjutsu. One instrument Ayaka uses in battle are four large bells that she keeps stitched to the side of her head band. Since the bells jingle whenever she walks or moves the sounds can be constantly manipulated. Her other instrument she uses is a pan flute. It makes louder music and is more easily controlled since it’s not constantly making music. She uses it less often. She has relatively good accuracy with kunai and shuriken, but has poor hand-to-hand combat but she makes up for it with technique and knowledge. In terms of movement she has average speed, she isn’t too fast but can keep up fine when she needs to. 'Kekkei Genkai:' See Section Three, Sub Section Two. : Her Kekkei Genkai has come in but to date she has yet to use it in battle, since she doubts her body would be able to handle the physical demands to use it and remain conscious. 'Mental:' Some knowledge passed down from her mother is her knowledge of herbology; which means Ayaka is well researched in the medicinal of plants. Ayaka is good at distinguishing edible plants from poisonous plants. She is also good at using plants to treat skin ailments, fevers, allergies, upset stomach, sore throat and other minor sicknesses. She carries a small notebook in her hip pouch with recorded information on her known plants. Ayaka is very intelligent and graduated in the top 30% of her class. She has the ability to figure her way out or around a bad situation. Ayaka also came up with some her team’s fighting techniques and helps her team cooperate with each other. 'Stats:' Part I: 'Genjustsu': 5/5 'Taijutsu:' 1.5/5 'Ninjutsu:' 3/5 'Intelligence: '''3/5 'Speed: 2.5/5 'Seal Knowledge: '''3/5 'Stamina: '2/5 'Force/Power: '1/5 'Total: 21/40 Part 2: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Missions 'Part I:' 'D – Rank:' 13 'C – Rank:' 9 'B – Rank: '''1 'A – Rank:' 0 'S – Rank:' 0 'Part 2: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Part I Introduction Arc: Ayaka Chouwa is the talented, only child of the leader of her large clan. Her clan considers her a prodigy for her excellent skills at mastering the clans genjutsu at an early age. Though she has a lot to learn before she can inherit rights to become clan leader. Ayaka is sweet and thankful for all she has been blessed with. Her ambitions are too become a well-respected leader of her clan and to live up to her father’s expectations. Though Ayaka is diligent, obedient and docile, she doesn’t realize she is too passive and reserved to be a leader yet. So Ayaka must learn to be more assertive and outspoken with her views. After becoming a genin she started up not only ninja training, but leadership training as well. All seemed well until one night she came home and realized that her room was trashed as if someone had been looking for something. Throughout the next month she realized some of her things frequently went missing, and her possessions destroyed frequently. Chunin Exam Arc: After failing her Chunin exams in the first fight in the third stage, Ayaka is distressed that she does not contain the leadership qualities and strength to ever be promoted, let alone a clan leader. She goes to pray at a shrine for guidance. Her cousin, Sho, tricked her into the forest. Sho, using his techniques attacked Ayaka, planning to kill her and dispose of her body with use of cremation. (Problems between the two shown in the relationship category) Upon confession to her, she learns his motive, that with her dead, he would reveal his abilities and be next in line to be leader and that he had been destroying her things to successfully scare her. Ayaka fought Sho strongly and bravely but was unable to overpower him and ends up beaten within an inch of her life. However Ayaka is able to contact her father with a song from her flute using the Chouwa Telepathy Technique. Before Sho can kill Ayaka, Kai was able to show up causing Sho to run off. Ayaka awakens at the Konoha hospital a couple days later. She explains what happened to her parents and friends. Kai and Chii inform her that Sho abandoned the village the night after he attacked her. One problem is that since Sho was never officially a ninja; the daimyo and the Third Hokage were having trouble deciding whether he should actually be declared a missing-nin . They eventually decide to do so because of his abilities. Ayaka is still mild traumatic-state from the attack so she is allowed to stay in the hospital for the next week. She is visited upon by her family members, friends, clans members, teammates and Sensei. While in the hospital her uncle-in-law (Sho’s dad) makes a visit to her. He talks with her about Sho’s problems, jealousy and mental state. He also gives her an apology on his behalf that he couldn’t raise Sho better. Ayaka has no problem forgiving him and promises she won’t give up on Sho. With that promise her uncle-in-law gives her information on that Sho had recently become obsessed with proving himself more powerful than what people believed him to be capable of. He also informs her he was able to see Sho the night he left but was unable to stop him. He was able to get the information that he was heading to Orochimaru to become one of his followers in exchange for power and he noticed a strange mark(Cursed seal of Heaven ) on his neck. Ayaka makes a refusal to disown Sho as her family and believes he can still be rehabilitated. Ayaka with the very reluctant permission of her parents, makes a visit to Hiruzen Sarutobi , the third Hokage. In which at the meeting she reasons(begs) that Sho not be marked for death as a missing-nin. Ayaka explains that she believes that Sho can become rehabilitated with enough reasoning, intensive therapy, and frequent watch. She asks that instead of death-marking that he can become a Konohagakure citizen once more after retrieval. Sarutobi, had already acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. He is able to see Ayaka’s reasoning. The Hokage makes the comprise that, Sho will not be marked for death but upon any possible return, will be jailed for an allotted amount of time. When Ayaka request that she is the one to be sent on the mission to retrieve him, the Hokage is reluctant since it would be a B-ranked mission. Ayaka explains since that Sho’s problems are with her that she is the only one who get through to him. Sarutobi agrees and organizes a team for retrieval. Ayaka respects and admires Sarutobi even more than she did before, because of his sympathy, mercy and understanding. Her friends, especially Ino and Kikyo, think Ayaka is crazy for still wanting to be affiliated with Sho; but she simply explains how important family and forgiveness is to her. Tenshi was actually angry for a while that she is willing to forgive him. When Ayaka leaves for the mission a few weeks later the mission ends up dry and they were unable to find Sho or any leads to Orochimaru . She is very depressed over this. Invasion of Konoha Arc: Ayaka returns with news going from bad to worse. She returns home with the news that Konoha was invaded the day before they got home. Orochimaru was present and murdered the Hokage. Ayaka falls into an even deeper depression and has a hard time being pulled out of it. Sha Along with the rest of Konoha attend the Hokage's funeral and mourns his death. She throws herself into her training, missions and lessons to distract herself from her feelings. Ayaka struggles with her spirituality for awhile but her faith is stronger in the end. With the help of her friends, family and team she is pulled out of her depression. Sasuke Retrieval Arc and Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs . Ayaka channels her depression and turns it into determination to get stronger both physically and mentally. She realizes it may take a long time but she vows that she will never give up on her cousins possibility of rehabilitation, like she will never give up on her clan once she is leader. At this point in her life she starts becoming slightly more assertive and slightly more outspoken with non-superiors. Soon after Ayaka’s revelation, Konoha hits another tragedy. Sasuke’s leaving to Orochimaru. She was saddened by his decision but she, never really knowing Sasuke that well wasn’t very affected until she realized how upset Ino was over this. Ayaka comforts Ino during the acceptance of this and because of their similar dilemmas, they’re friendship becomes stronger. Since Ino gets closer Sakura after Sasuke’s leaving, Ayaka becomes more fond of her as well and sees more of her. However the two do not consider each other more than friendly acquaintances. In the time that Sakura and Ino train to become medic-nins, Ayaka trains to get stronger and improve her taijutsu. She continues to go on missions with her team and devolop closer bonds. :::::::::::: End of Part I. Part II Coming Soon. Trivia *Ayaka's voice actresses were selected based on both of their perfomances in voicing the iconic character Princess Aurora in Disney's Sleeping Beauty *Ayaka’s father, older relatives and close friends of the family sometimes don her the nickname “Chibi-Chii” A pun on how much she resembles and behaves like her mother. *Ayaka looks like her mother in terms of facial features and stature, but she has her fathers coloration; eyes, skin and hair *She does not wish to fight anyone in particular. *She wishes to train with Gai at one point. She admires his great taijutsu skills. *Ayaka is the best child in her clan at Genjutsu. *She does not understand sarcasm. *The name "Ayaka" translates as 絢花, "colorful, flower". The name "Chouwa" literally translates to "harmony" References and Related More Images and Information, Related Characters, Linked Accounts. #Photobucket #Youtube #Contact the Creator: '''SweetCandySoftMelody@gmail.com Category:Original Character Category:Creation and Conception Category:Genin Category:Chuunin Category:Original Character Category:Creation and Conception Category:Genin Category:Chuunin